<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dochtúir by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285163">dochtúir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat'>AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Gaeilge | Irish Language, International Fanworks Day 2021, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Gaeilge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagann sí insteach san ospidéal le fadhb aipindic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dochtúir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340581">Doctor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Tagann sí insteach<span class="VIiyi"> san ospidéal</span> le fadhb <span class="fgb title">aipindic.</span></span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi"> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Nuair a dhúisíonn sí feiceann sí é. Tá cuma óg agus dathúil air.</span> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">Tá a shúile taibhseach. Dath gorm-liath.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">Tá sé <span class="fgb title">caointíneach. Tosaíonn Darcy ag tabhairt meas air. </span></span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="fgb title">Tar éis í a athdhíol, iarrann sé uirthi dinnéar a fháil. D’fhan sé toisc gurbh í a othar é.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">
      <span class="VIiyi">
        <span class="fgb title">Aontaíonn sí agus cosúil leis an dochtúir tá sé ag socrú a croí. Bhí sé briste roimhe seo. Anois tá sé bail. </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>